1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle provided with a heat exchanger that cools an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, motorcycles (vehicles) provided with a heat exchanger that cools an engine are known among underbone type motorcycles in which a frame (main frame) between a seat and a handle is decreased in height to make it easy for a driver to straddle (for example, see JP-A-2002-37165 and JP-A-2002-37166).
These patents disclose motorcycles in which a radiator (heat exchanger) for cooling an engine is provided in leg shields that cover the front of a driver's legs.
Since the underbone type motorcycles in these patents are not constructed so that a quantity of cooling water in the radiator is maintained constant at all times, there is a disadvantage in that a quantity of cooling water in the radiator is varied. Specifically, the quantity of the cooling water in the radiator is increased in the case where water temperature in the radiator rises causing the cooling water to expand in volume, and a quantity of the cooling water in the radiator is decreased in the case where water temperature in the radiator drops to cause the cooling water to contract in volume. In this manner, when a quantity of the cooling water in the radiator is varied according to water temperature, the radiator (heat exchanger) is also varied in cooling capacity so that it becomes difficult to maintain the cooling capacity of the radiator constant.